malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Wilkerson (If Boys Were Girls)
Frances Wilkerson is the female counterpart of Francis Wilkerson. She is a fictional character who appeared in the episode If Boys Were Girls. Lois was imagining what her life would be like if her sons were daughters and she was the female version of Frances. Biography Frances is a fictional character who exists only in Lois' fantasies of what her life would be like if her children were females. In her imagination, originally it started off nice and pleasant with Renee, Mallory, and Daisy behaving like angels. This changed when Frances came in and explained what was going on in her life. She dropped out of college to get a job, working at Hooters and over the course of her life, she has been married and remarried time and time again. This is met with disapproval by Lois who is angry about it because she expected Frances to remain in college and follow her mother's path for her. She realizes that her life in the fantasy verse isn't as different from her reality when she had her fights with her own eldest son, Francis, and is further mortified when she has followed his example in rebelling against her wishes. Her current husband is a older guy named Pablo who lives in a trailer park whom Lois currently hates. Angered and horrified, Lois tried to point out that girls are supposed to be easy, but Frances like Mallory, Renee and Daisy made her life a living hell by yelling at her. Frances also states that while she shows disdain towards Hal for not liking Pablo, it's Lois she hates more for voicing her disgust over his treatment of her. This ends Lois' fantasy upon realizing that girls would be more difficult to raise than boys. Personality Like her male counterpart, Frances is a rebel and a complete troublemaker and very similar to the real Francis is motivated completely by her own interests as it is proven that she dropped out of college (like the real Francis) in order to pursue a pathetic job at hooters (similar to Francis going to Alaska) and eventually married a trailer park husband (similar to how Lois views Piama) all against the wishes of her mother. Like the real Francis, Frances is a whiner and lashes out against her parents for not accepting her life choices. However unlike the real Francis who attacks Lois primarily, Frances seems to hold some grudges against Hal as she brutally castrates him for showing disdain towards her current husband Pablo. However her main hatred is still with Lois as seen when she joins her younger sisters in ganging up on their mother and blaming her for their life problems, something the real Francis commonly does. Trivia * Frances is also the only female counterpart to be portrayed by her original actor. ** Originally, Frances was supposed to be played by Sarah Wright and her portrayal was supposed to be much worse than Masterson's. She not only left college against Lois' wishes and blamed her for her failed marriages due to her overbearing and protective nature. Frances has also tried to kill her on numerous of occasions, works as a hooker, got married to Pablo and was also pregnant. * Frances is married to a trailer park man named Pablo, who may very well be the male counterpart of Piama. ** However unlike Francis, Frances has been married more than once before marrying Pablo. * Frances rebelled against Lois' wishes and live a similar lifestyle to her male counterpart. Lois hated to be reminded of all of the failed fights with her own son. * While Frances dropped out of college at 19, her male counterpart left high school at 17 via an emancipation document Category:Characters Category:Female